


Paradox

by A_MidNight_Moon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_MidNight_Moon/pseuds/A_MidNight_Moon
Summary: Ever wonder what the crew aboard the Enterprise thinks about Tori and Riker's relationship? Well, now you know.





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a free Saturday, anyways I hope you guys enjoy.

To the outside viewer, the relationship between William Riker and Deanna Troi was a paradox at times it looked like nothing but a close working friendship, and other times it looks as though they had been together for years. To the people, a little closer to them knew that it was so much more than anyone could truly understand.  
It was the simple way that they greeted each other when they meant for lunch. The way Riker's face lit up as soon as Deanna walked through the door. The way they always looked for each other after something happened, the simple little touches as they pass each other. The rumors have been flying around them about their past and present relationship for years, some say it's just because she's a Betazoid and they look at everyone like that. Others say that Rikers just trying to add her to his list... for the sake of his reputation of course. But the few that are close to them, Beverly, Picard, Geordi, knew that it was more than that. Beverly heard the stories form Deanna when she was hurt, dazed and drugged, the mumbles asking for Will. When one of them gets hurt how the other won't leave sickbay unless she though them out. The fact that as soon as they would wake up they would ask about the other not caring what happened to themselves.  
Geordi can't count how many times he has run into one of them frantically look for the other. Or how many times he's walked into Ten Forward and seen them sitting unreasonably close for collages, and just a touch too close to be friends. He wants to tell them they're not being subtle that they couldn't keep a secret even if they tried. Friends faces don't light up like that when they haven't seen each other all day, they don't smile at each other like that. And they certainly don't hold each other like that but he doesn't because if they think they're convincing each other how can he tell them there not fooling everyone else?  
Picard notices it the most when they're sitting on the bridge and he'll catch a little smile on Deanna's face or Riker will bite his cheek and suddenly find the floor very interesting. He should be annoyed that his officers are acting like this on the job, but he cant help give a little leeway no one really knew the effect of being on the bridge and contacting new and often openly hostile species almost every day has on a Betazoid. He himself had caught Deanna in the aftermath of a breakdown because it had been too much, the fear and anxiety of the crew had just amplified her own. He also hadn't failed to notice how Riker would always know when she had enough and always found some subtle way to help, whether it standing just a little closer so their shoulders touch or just a look that Picard couldn't even begin to understand.  
Deanna didn't pay any attention to all the thoughts that she picks up on when she and Will walk into a room. Sometimes she thinks people forget that she is an empath, but she didn't really realize how bad it really was until she was watching Alexander one night. "When is Will gonna be here?" Alexander asked excitedly. "Why would Will be coming?" she asked him slightly confused, "Because Will always stops by when I'm here, at least for a few minutes," he said to with all the innocents that only a child could have, a lot more than one would expect from a Kilgon. She just watched Alexander for a moment when she heard her door chime, she walked over and opened it and saw WIll standing in her doorway with that grin on his face. She just stood there for a moment and then got a big smile on her face and invited him in. She leaned agisted the door and watch him walk over the Alexander, she couldn't help but give a little laugh, maybe she wasn't hiding her feelings so well after all.


End file.
